The Angels have the Phonebox
by Natalie Nallareet
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester could never tell why a coffin they burned had the words 'The Angels have the phonebox' carved into it, even more suspicious was the strange Easter eggs containing the same words. Then came the funny man in a bow tie, making the whole thing even more confusing. Dean/Castiel, four-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/C: **Hopefully, this will make up for my lack of chapter this week for Splinters. Dean/Castial, slightly Doctor/Master. Working off of the line 'the Angels have the phonebox' with a couple Superwho twists. Season 5 Supernatural, season 6 Doctor Who.

**Point of View of** Dean Winchester

**Rating K+ **

* * *

"What's this?" I mumbled through the mouthful of burger, watching as Sam fiddled with the extras of some DVD he had picked up.

"There's something I heard about that might be up our alley. Remember what we saw at that haunted house yesterday? Hang on..." Sam informed him, choosing an extra labeled Easter Egg. "Ah, here we are."

The old DVD blurred to life, giving off a static noise in the background. The single man in front of an orange background fetched out a pair of horn rimmed glasses and squinted at the camera.

"Yep, that's me," the figure nodded out of the blue, as though having a conversation with an invisible person. "Yes, I do." Another pause. "Yep, and this." He tilted his head slightly, another pause drawing on.

"Creepy. But what does this have to do with us, Sammy?" I asked, as the pause draw out even longer.

"Shh," Sam hissed, leaning closer to his laptop.

"Are you going to list out that whole thing? I'm a time traveler, or I was. I'm stuck, in 1969," the man continued, his brown hair flopping oddly.

"We're stuck! All of time and space and time, he promised me, and now I've got to work in a shop," a young woman complained, appearing from the side of the screen. "I've got to support him!"

"Martha!" the man gestured to the camera tiredly.

"Sorry," Martha called, ducking back out of view.

"Quite possible," the man continued, again sounding like he was one half of a nonexistent conversation. He could quite possibly be mad? "Afraid so." Another pause. "38." And again. "People don't understand time, it's not what you think it is."

"Is this going anywhere? I was planning on doing something with my day besides sitting on my ass and watching some insane man blither on about pretending to travel through time," I moaned, taking another bite.

"This part's not important, let me skip it," Sammy muttered, fast forwarding it. "Here."

"-We've got big problems now," the man was saying. "They have taken the blue box, haven't they? The angels have the phonebox?"

"But that's what-" My mouth dropped open in surprise, as Sam paused the DVD.

"That's what was carved into the coffin, yeah," Sammy breathed.

It had been strange-well, stranger than our normal odd. Straightforward haunting, it was a piece of cake, all we had to do was burn the bodies in their graves and it was done with. But the one thing that hadn't made sense, was the words carved into the ghost's coffin: The Angels have the phonebox. It had seemed like a nonsensical warning, completely unrelated. Maybe just another piece of insanity-but considering we were trying to work against the apocalypse, we'd kept the words in mind for his sake. And here it was again, the same exact words cropping up. There had never been a coincidence where we had been concerned.

* * *

Then things just got weirder.

"Hey, Dean, that's him. There's the so called Doctor," Sammy nodded at me, gesturing to the stranger who was fiddling with a cash machine.

"That looks nothing like him," I scoffed, eyeing the bow tied man, his suspenders and fez going along with the same wacky style.

"Yes, but I looked this Doctor person up," Sam explained. "As it turns out, he seems to have several different meat bodies he goes around in. And that, is one of them."

"Well, he's not human then, but so much for being stuck in 1969," I chuckled, shaking my head as I walked over. "Doctor?"

The man whirled around, his trench coat oddly reminding me of Cas despite how much darker it was. "Ah, hello! You got my message then? Sorry I couldn't tell you in person, I was shot back a couple years into time-had to track down a vortex manipulator just to get here."

"Um, who are you?" I asked bluntly.

"I'm the Doctor," the odd man grinned, pulling his hand from its pocket and offering it to us. "I've met you before, but I suppose that was future you. Time travel-can never keep it straight in your head."

"Doctor who?" Sammy questioned confusedly. "Time travel isn't possible for humans, though."

"Just the Doctor, that's me," he hummed, taking a wad of money out of the machine he had been messing with. "Time travel's very possible for non-humans, which is why being an alien clears that trouble right up. I travel about in my TARDIS, it looks like a phone box and is bigger on the inside. That's the problem though, your Angel friends have stolen her, and I need my TARDIS back."

"Why should we trust you?" I grunted, looking the cheerful man in the eyes-old eyes, incredibly old eyes.

"Because I'm your friend, and that's what friends do," the Doctor sighed, grimacing. "Let's see, what would I know that is proof that I knew you before now. Well, you hunt down supernatural beings, I doubted they even existed for a bit. Nope, that won't convince you. Oh, I've got it. When you went to heaven Dean, the first memory you relived was a fourth of July with Sam, fireworks and the whole shebang. Shebang, I like that word, very good word."

Why the hell would I tell him that? "Right... true," I muttered, giving him another glance over. "But an angel could know that."

"As an angel then, what would I gain from pretending to be an alien?" the Doctor sighed, gritting his teeth slightly.

"I think he's on our side Dean," Sammy admitted, shrugging.

"Well then, let's talk to Cas about this," I finally agreed, getting a prayer ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**_2/4_**

**Thank you so much for the feedback_ The Prettiest Banana, animegirl03, _and the gust who bothered to review! Sorry for such a short part, the next two will be much longer.**

* * *

It was annoying, having to be with people who should know you, but not yet, not now-I didn't know how River managed all the time with me. When the Winchester brothers finally got over their doubts, Dean muttered something about Cas under his breath.

"Cas, I need to talk to you. It's important!" Dean yelled into the air, no sooner had the words left his mouth, then a trench coated figure stepped out from behind Dean.

"What is it that you need, Dean?" the person asked, his blue eyes glinting slightly despite the serious expression. No, no, this couldn't be really... just no.

"I think you have something of the Doctor's," Dean was explaining, gesturing to my open mouth gaze.

"No, no, no!" I insisted, pacing around him as I looked the so called angel over. "You're no angel, Castiel. But that's... not possible."

"Doctor," Castiel nodded, not at all put off by my appearance. "We didn't know it was your TARDIS, of course we'll return it."

"Castiel... let me, are you the only other Time Lord who survived the Time War?" I asked, still barely believing that one of my own kind was standing before me.


	3. Chapter 3

**3/4**

**This chapters pov:**_ Amy Pond  
_

* * *

"Oi, there he is!" I cried out to Rory, pulling on his sleeve as I raced to the elusive Doctor. He had managed to time travel out of view in his efforts to save the world, of course promising to come back with the TARDIS.

"How long was I this time?" The Doctor asked, stepping out of his blue box with a broad grin on his face-but something was wrong, he had a weary, apprehensive look in his eyes he usually managed to keep hidden.

"Ten minutes," I rolled my eyes, putting a hand on my hip. "Not as bad as usual. But what was this all about? How'd we get transported back here in the first place?"

"Angels-well, not the weeping angels-other angels, who aren't actually angels," the Doctor explained breathlessly, gesturing to the TARDIS entrance.

"Hang on, what?" Rory asked, once we had all come into the time machine.

"Okay, well you know how when you re-meet a family member, and they've gone completely insane and started the Apocalypse?" The Doctor asked.

"Um, no?" I offered, even more confused than before.

"Good, because it's not like that at all," The Doctor sighed, his look darkening slightly as he leaned against the console breathlessly.

"Doctor, are you alright?" I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder and attempting to look underneath the flop of hair and fez.

"No," he admitted, looking up into my eyes. "A group of Time Lords managed to run from the time war and survived-which would be brilliant, but they've gone completely insane. Started making prophecies about the human race. Completely lost the ability to make the these prophecies, but since they were shaping the earth into their own pretend battle field that didn't matter, because they made the prophecies become real." The Doctor turned away, his knuckles white as he gripped the console. "Oh look, I'm mad again. That never seems to end well."

"If it's any consolation, Doctor," a new, deeper voice interjected, as a tall figure in a trenchcoat stepped out from one of the many other rooms of the TARDIS. "I rebelled."

"And you are?" I asked, my eyes darting towards the new person, but quickly back to the angered Doctor.

"Castiel, the angel," Castiel murmured, staring into my eyes. "And you must be Amelia Pond."

"Time Lord; you're a Time Lord!" The Doctor corrected, flailing his hands slightly, the steal grimace still in place. "They all think they're angels now, completely insane. No offense, Cas."

"None taken, Doctor," Castiel assured him, slowly walking down the stairs, followed by two confused-looking men.

"Now, if I were to talk to the 'angel' fully responsible for this Apocalypse, who would that be?" the Doctor questioned, his voice rising in intensity.

"Lucifer, I suppose- if you count fallen angels," Castiel answered, furrowing his brow. "But Sam shouldn't go anywhere close to him, he's supposed to be the Devil's vessel."

The grim smile the Doctor had managed to paste on, turned into a scowl, a fire seeming to burn in the depths of his eyes. I had seen him upset, of course I had; but I had seen him truly angry only once before, his very being seeming to burn like the heart of a sun-but this was a whole new level. Only now could I barely understand what the woman at Demon's Run had meant, when she called him a 'dark legend'. "They're using vessels. That was banned long before, that awful ability. Insane... completely insane..."

After that, no one said anything. The three new blokes stood there awkwardly, the two unarmed ones still looking around the TARDIS in awe, while Castiel just looked troubled. I gave Rory a worried look, who returned it, his green eyes brimming with confusion.

As soon as we landed, the Doctor wordlessly stalked out, into a dim room. Used to chasing after him, I easily bounded out of the TARDIS to where the Doctor had started talking to a rather deranged looking man with a series skin condition on his face. I could only assume this was the so-called Lucifer.

"I don't know you in that form, but you need to stop this Apocalypse!" The Doctor commanded, marching up to the man.

"It's not my fault that God put humans before his own son," Lucifer sighed, looking straight into the Doctor's eyes of fiery fury. "And this drumming, it calls me to take the revenge I deserve."

"No..." The Doctor choked up, even here I could see his eyes brim with tears. "Master, it had to be you, didn't it?" He took a deep breath. "You can't have your revenge. But let me take you to your own planet to help build up the Time Lord race-or angels if you can't snap out of this weird insanity you all have. Just come with me, please."

"Doctor, you don't understand..." Lucifer shook his head... or was it Master?

"I do, more than you ever will," the Doctor murmured, the tears falling down his face. "Just give me a chance-one chance to show you how much better off you'd be in another galaxy."

He didn't move an inch.

"I'll tell you where the drumming's from if you come," the Doctor murmured. Surprisingly enough, the two of them came back into the TARDIS, with me in their wake. Luckily Cas and his friends had cleared enough for us to all fit into the TARDIS. But before I knew it, I was being shoved back into my bunk as the Doctor fit every one of the surviving Time Lords into the TARDIS.


	4. Chapter 4

**4/4**

**This chapters pov:**_ Dean  
_

_Thank you all for the feedback and reading!_

* * *

"Cas, what the hell's going on?" I groaned from the bunk that the three of us were sitting, as we attempted to avoid the entire garrison in this blue box.

"I'm remembering the past-from before I was an angel. The Doctor is right, all the angels are really aliens-Time Lords-something made us forget," Castiel explained, his eyebrows furrowed. "The Doctor's bringing us to a planet where we can recooperate."

"You're an alien?" Sammy asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well, finally no more Apocalypse worries, thank god."

"Yes, a Time Lord," Cas nodded slowly, looking at me with his strikingly blue eyes. "But that's not important. Dean, he'll make me leave as well."

"Damn it," I growled under my breath. "Cas, they're your family, you should stick with them." But as our eyes met, I knew he could tell that I didn't want him to agree, didn't want him to go off to some planet, never to return. But this wasn't my decision, it was his. One thing was for sure, that if he did leave, I would have to tell him the truth, no matter how weird it still was to me.

"You're more like my family then they ever were," Cas replied truthfully, not dropping the gaze as he slightly nodded. He knew.

"If that's what you want, of course we'll help you," Sam nodded encouragingly.

"Why can't you just zap out of here?" I asked, shrugging.

"We're in the time vortex right now," Cas sighed, shaking his head. "It would take incredible power to come from here, and if I missed, I could easily end up trapped in the Time Vortex. No way I can transport from here until we've landed."

"Wait, you said it's possible to transport once we've landed?" Sammy asked, glancing at the door that was barely containing the buzz of activity in the rest of the TARDIS. "Couldn't you just go back to earth once we've arrived?"

"Too far," Cas murmured. "But I could once he drops you two back on earth-"

"You know the Doctor is more clever then you give him credit for," the man named Rory countered, squeezing through the crowd and into the room and looking up at us. "But that won't matter. The Doctor just wanted you to know that he trusts you on earth, if that's where you want to stay. He couldn't find you in this mess and had to keep flying the TARDIS."

I let a sigh of relief and thumped Cas on the back, who smiled and nodded to Rory.

"Give him my thanks," Castiel breathed, as the redhead left the room.

* * *

"Well, that should be the last of them!" The Doctor signaled, closing the TARDIS doors and bouncing back to the console. "Now, the three of you should get back to earth until next time. No more Apocalypse to worry about! Just-watch out for those demons, Crowley will be getting out of hand."

"Crowley?" I scoffed, the unfamiliar name rolling off my tongue.

"You'll see soon enough," the Doctor waved off, beaming as he landed the TARDIS back on earth. "Oh, and I'd like to congratulate both of you." He gestured vaugely to Cas and me.

"Um, why?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, your relationship-" the Doctor covered his mouth, his eyes glinting mischievously. "Sorry, Spoilers. I thought you were farther on in the timeline. Time travel is so wibbly-wobbly, can't keep it straight in your head."

Sammy choked beside me, coughing in attempt to gain control. I hit him on the back, not really paying attention. What the hell did he mean? Glancing at Cas, I noticed that he looked just as confused as me.

"Well then," I huffed, my voice surprisingly hoarse. Stepping out of the blue box, I offered my hand to the Doctor. "Until next time."

To my surprise, he went past the hand to give Sam, Cas, and I a group hug. "Until next time! If you ever need me again, make a wish-that usually works."


End file.
